


Construct

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fire Lord Zuko, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: Zuko has Katara, no matter how hard being Fire Lord gets.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)





	Construct

“Let’s talk politics, Fire Lord Zuko,” Katara falls into place beside him at the pond. Zuko is starting wistfully at the turtleducks in the pond, pushing the water through his fingers as though he wants to be one of them. Katara helps him along. 

“I’m always sick of politics. Those feel like all I am now, like I’ve constructed myself into this utter -  _ box  _ of being Fire Lord. It’s just me. I’m alone.”

“You have me,” Katara says lowly, knowing now isn’t the time to bring up her ambassador proposals chart. “And the rest of us.”

“I know - I know I do,” he whimpers. “But it doesn’t always feel like that. It’s strange. I miss Uncle.”

“How can I help?” Katara reaches out and places her arms around him and keeps him tight. 

“You don’t need to,” he searches her gaze and then hugs her tight. “Thank you for being here, Katara.”


End file.
